Coming Home
by SpixieIsTrueLove2289
Summary: Lucky's been working with Robert to be a spy. What happens when he gets the news that people he cares about have died, will he return to a place that reminds him of everything he lost. Who will help him? Sam, Robin or Elizabeth? Please read!
1. Bad News

**Coming Home**

Chapter 1: Bad News

Author's Note:

Hello! The only thing you need to know is that Lucky left town right after the Metro Court Hostage/Explosion, it'll be explained in the chapter, but he's been working as a spy for the CIA. This story will have Liason, Scrubs, Lusam, and Robin and Lucky friendship. I have no idea how long this story will be, but please review. Even if you don't like it just review it so I know what you guys are liking or not liking about the story. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

Lucky nervously sat in his boss's office wondering if there was something wrong with the report he had done on North Korea. It was mid November and he had just returned to the United States yesterday after being on a six month mission with an elite group of the CIA, he along with ten others were part of a new program called Eagle Nest.

He heard a door open a closed and realized it was Robert, Robert Scorpio, a head spy of the CIA that had hired him almost a year ago.

"Hey Robert, something wrong with the report?" Lucky assumed it was about the report when Robert walked in with a folder.

"Um no, the report is fine, you did some good work over there."

"Than what's with the folder? New mission? It's ok if it is I'm up for it," Lucky excitedly smiled.

Since joining the program he had become a new man, a man with confidence, a man who didn't disappoint family and friends with his choices, he had erased the past two years of his life and started over. After the events in February, the explosion at the Metro Court, Lucky's worst fears came true. He could accept that his wife had slept with another man. He could accept the fact that Elizabeth found comfort in Jason Morgan, but what Lucky couldn't accept was the fact that she lied to him about a child that wasn't his. Her reasons were plausible; she wanted to keep him from going back to drugs. Her heart was in the right place, it always was which was why he chose to forgive her because he knew he had driven her to this point, it was always his fault. The amount of guilt Lucky felt was enough to make someone suicidal and Lucky was exactly that, he knew that Elizabeth loved Jason and he wasn't about to keep the man from his own child even if Jason's life wasn't suitable for children, Lucky tried to do the honorable thing. And he did exactly that when a month later Robert Scorpio came to town recruiting for men to join a new elite branch of the CIA. He didn't care that Lucky had been on pills because he knew Lucky was sober and because Lucky felt he had no reason to live, no one to live for Lucky became careless with his life which motivated him to put all his energy into work, it was the only thing he had left. Impressed by his work in just a month's time Robert offered him the chance of a lifetime and Lucky jumped the gun and decided it was time to part from Port Charles. His family figured he'd always come home, but Lucky had decided when he arrived in Washington D.C. for his training that he would never return, _why go home?_ He often asked Robert when he would tell Lucky that Luke, Lulu, Nicholas, Emily, Robin and Elizabeth would ask about him, _why go home Robert when I've got nothing to come home to?_ Robert always tried to tell him that he had family and friends, who missed him, but Lucky was convinced that he didn't need family; he didn't need family that would always look at him as a failure.

Robert looked down at the folder, "I wish it was," he looked up at Lucky. Robert didn't know how to tell him what happened. He had seen this man go through so much in the past couple of months; he had convinced Lucky to forgive himself for everything he had done. He had given Lucky a new life a new way to live. He had given Lucky a reason to live and with the information that was in this folder he only hoped that the progress Lucky had made wouldn't be damaged or destroyed.

"I don't understand, Robert, what's going on? Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to kill those two guys, if I left a trace there than I'll be more careful next time," Lucky began to panic that he might be getting kicked out of the program, that he had had failed at yet another thing in life.

"Oh no, Lucky. They have no idea we were there, you did an excellent job," Robert looked down at the folder.

"Oh," Lucky looked down at the carpet wondering what was going on.

"Lucky, I don't know any other way to say this, but I'm afraid we have some bad news," Robert opened the folder in away that Lucky couldn't see the contents.

"Bad news?" Lucky looked up confused not at all thinking about his family whom he hadn't spoken to since he left.

Robert looked at the police report that had been faxed over to him. He himself was still surprised at the turn of events, "We tried to get in touch with our people in Korea, but you were so deep into the country that contacting you just wasn't an option, it would have been impossible. There was just no way of getting you out you have to understand that the timing was just horrendous."

Lucky slowly realized something had happened at home, "It's my mother isn't it, she died? Well she left us a long time ago I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"It's not your mother," Robert slowly said.

"My father then, well he was an alcoholic and he smoked, if he got sick that was his fault," Lucky said without much sadness in his voice. His father never really gave a damn about him and as Lucky grew older he saw straight through the man who only wanted to be a father while his mother was sane.

Robert slowly picked up the folder, "I'm sorry Lucky," and tossed the file in front of him. Lucky looked at him confused when he saw the file was marked with "Property of the PCPD, Police Report." He looked up at Robert wanting an explanation, but Robert wanted him to open the file before he spoke.

Robert watched him slowly pick up the file and turn away from him. When he saw that Lucky had opened the file, he dropped the bomb, "Your brother and Emily Quartermaine died on October 31st the night of their engagement ball."

The papers, the photos and the empty folder slowly fell to the floor. Time stopped, Robert's voice became non existent and shock settled in Lucky's mind. His hand slowly covered his mouth. He clenched his teeth together trying to hold in his emotions, _I'm not gonna cry_, he told himself, _crying is sign of weakness_, he said again. He closed his eyes hoping that the tears building up in his eyes wouldn't fall, but it was unavoidable, he couldn't fight back the warm drops of watery liquid that fell from his eyes. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the wall for a few minutes. Robert stopped talking letting the reality set in.

"Don't stop, please continue," Lucky instructed glancing at Robert to continue explaining what happened to them.

"It started out as any other ball, there was dancing, jealous arguments and then your brother dedicated the ball to Alan. While he had everyone's attention he proposed she gladly accepted and the night went on. At around eight that night it was reported that Anthony Zacchara a rivalry mob boss of Sonny Corintos and Jason Morgan was seen," Robert could see Lucky's 'of course' look.

"But they don't think he killed her," he saw Lucky's right eye glance at him surprised by what he just said.

"Even though he was responsible for stabbing Ric Lansing, shooting guests, and terrorizing them the police are convinced she was murdered by the Text Message Killer. He or she has attacked many women, choking them with rope and other devices."

Lucky wasn't interested in hearing about the Text Message Killer, at least not now, "How did he die, my brother?"

"You have to understand that he loved her and…"

Lucky snapped, "I know how much he loved her! I grew up witnessing their love story! Tell me how he died!"

Robert accepted his anger, "During the night, he was some how left alone for maybe twenty minutes, they found a revolver next to his body," Robert didn't want to have to tell him that the Cassadine had killed himself so he explained it in a way that Lucky could infer.

"So he took his own life," Lucky slowly nodded looking down at the report where the photos were scattered.

Lucky picked up a photo Nicholas who was holding Emily's hand, he stared at their lifeless bodies, "They went out like Romeo and Juliet…"

Robert slowly nodded, "It would appear so."

"I'm sorry once again, but I'm afraid there's more," he saw Lucky look up at him with anger in his eyes.

"More? What else could there be? Did this Text Message Killer or whatever the hell they are calling him did they kill Lulu or Robin or Elizabeth or anyone else that I know?"

Robert tried to calm him down, "No. Lucky, um I wanted to present this to you myself."

He removed a letter from his desk drawer, "Before Nicholas…Well he um wrote a letter to you and only you, it was found in his pocket, this is the original. The police had to read it to see if maybe it entailed something about how he or Emily died, but besides them no one else has read it, it was his last wishes you could say." He handed the fragile letter which had dried blood stains on it to him. Robert knew what the letter said, it was bittersweet, one could definitely tell Nicholas's desperation, hurt and longing to be reunited with Emily.

"What does it say?" Lucky asked not sure if he wanted to read it.

"You need to read it, it was addressed to you," Robert insisted that he read it when he was ready.

"Lucky we the board has decided that you should take some time off before you go back to duty," he suggested.

Lucky bent down grabbing the papers and the photos and placed them back in the folder. He then took the letter and placed it in the folder and looked up at Robert, "Please tell me, I haven't missed the funeral?"

"It's tomorrow, we can send you on a Private jet tonight and you'll get in tonight," he removed a plane ticket from the desk drawer, "I'll be going with you."

Lucky couldn't believe Robert had already made the arrangements, it scared him. "Um you know I think I'm just gonna phone home, I don't need to go visit everyone."

"Well you're gonna have to go home because it's an order. You need to go home, see your family, see what this letter that Nicholas addressed to you says, in order to know if you've moved on you need to do this." He instructed before getting stricter, "We're not gonna send you anywhere until you go home first, you haven't seen them in almost 9 months, one week isn't going to kill you."

"It might," Lucky knew he was being over dramatic about the whole thing, a part of him wanted to go home, a part of him knew that Nicholas and Emily would want him their, he owed them that much.

"Ok, I'll go, but only for a week I don't want to stay their too long," Lucky got up from Robert's desk.

Robert sprung up from his desk, "Why? Are you afraid to feel again?" He knew they taught their spies to not ever get emotionally involved, to basically not feel anything at all and for months all Lucky was allowed to feel were the emotions of the missions.

"No, I'm afraid I'll never want to leave," Lucky looked at him straight in the face afraid that if he returned home that he might be convinced to go back to his old life, his old friends and family.

"And what would be wrong with that Spencer?"

He stopped at the door and turned to him, "Everything."


	2. What are you afraid of?

Chapter 2: What are you afraid of?

Lucky showed up to the small air strop with Robert, "Are you sure we'll be able to get out? Looks like a storm is coming." He stopped walking and glanced at Robert.

Robert smiled, "A little rain never hurt anyone." He patted Lucky's shoulder and started walking, "Come on Spencer." Robert encouraged as a man with high lighter sticks in his hands approached him.

The wind started to pick up along with the rain which seemed to occur out of no where, "Sorry Scorpio, but we can't take off for another couple of hours, looks like a hurricane is setting, but let's get you situated on the air plane and ready for take off!"

Robert annoyingly stared at the man for his people said nothing about a hurricane setting in, "Spencer!" He could see out of the corner of his eye Lucky trying to escape.

"It's not safe to fly in the rain," Lucky made up an excuse.

Robert turned to him, "Well it sure was safe to fly in the rain to North Korea!" He called Lucky out on his stupid excuse, "Come on, the wind is picking up, if this doesn't work we'll drive. I'm getting you to that funeral."

Lucky looked in his eyes, Robert was making him a promise, but Lucky almost didn't care what Robert would sacrifice to get him there.

"Sir let's go!" The man looked up to see the water falling harder, now all three of them were soaked.

Robert motioned for Lucky to come and he tagged along until they got to the stairs of the air plane. Robert walked up the stairs of the small private jet setting his bag down and then turned to see Lucky standing in the ran, "Come on give me your bag!" He shouted for the storm was getting louder.

Lucky stood there and slowly let go of his duffle bag, "Robert I'm sorry. I can't do this!"

Robert standing in the stair way with his hands on the stairwells look at Lucky with a touch of disappointment along with sadness, _what is he afraid of?_ Robert wondered.

Lucky stared at him with goodbye written on his face and started to make a run for the small airport building.

"Lucky!" Robert shouted before quickly running down the stairs, "Lucky!" Robert quickly looked at the man who had been waiting for them to get settled, "Put his bag on the plane!" He ordered before running to Lucky.

He could hear Robert shouting his name getting louder and louder, for Robert's age he sure could run fast.

"Spencer!" Robert shouted as he was only a few feet behind, "Stop! We have to talk about this!"

"I'm sorry Robert I'm not the person you think I am!" Lucky shouted as he saw in the corner of his eye that he was catching up to him.

"You're wrong!" Robert shouted as he seriously thought about tackling him, "Will you just hear me out? Please! Lucky jeez man I'm getting old." Robert stopped to catch his breath and Lucky suddenly stopped.

When he was finally done resting Robert talked to Lucky who had his back to him, "What's this about? What are you afraid of Lucky?"

"Why do you care what happens to me?" Lucky wondered why he took such an interest him.

"Because you're my best friend's son, Luke told me to protect you, to help you and your mother sure as hell wouldn't want to see you waste away your life on feeling sorry for yourself on choices you made over a year ago," Robert could see he had hit a nerve mentioning Laura, but it was only the truth.

"Lucky you made a mistake. People make mistakes. The only way to make things right is to face the people you hurt. You have to go back, not just for them but for yourself…" Robert walked closer to him.

"What if…What if…" He said over and over trying to think of a hypothetical situation that would suggest him coming back would only makes things worse.

"What if what? What if you get back and you realize you still love Elizabeth? What if you see Jacob Morgan and suddenly feel empty again? Well Lucky…" Robert looked down, "That could happen."

Robert looked up, "But what if you go home and everyone greets you with open arms? Huh? What if you go home and Elizabeth realizes that she still loves you. Or what if you meet someone who you never opened your eyes to before and fall in love with them?" Robert wished he had thought of something better to say, something that reflected more on his career than just lost loves and family.

"Or what if you go home and realize that they need you just as much as you need them?" Robert stopped right in front of him, "There are so many ways this can go wrong and I get that you're scared, but you know what you have that you didn't have last time they saw you?"

Lucky looked at him wanting to be educated on how he had changed because Lucky for the life of him couldn't identify who he was anymore.

"For the first time in a long time Lucky you are living your own life, but you're living it with duty and honor. You're strong, smart, you know how to handle yourself in the worst of situations, you've learned not only how to lead a group into battle, but you've got experience in the medical field. You believe in what your doing and your good at it," there was plenty more he could say, but there was something much more important that he needed to touch base on.

Putting his hand on Lucky's shoulder, "But what's changed the most about you is that you are confident in yourself. Up until this morning you weren't afraid to go into some foreign country and steal there most prized possessions. You weren't afraid to kill someone if it meant you lived. Lucky! You actually want to live; you treasure your life now."

He knew he was right, he was right about everything; Lucky almost wondered if Robert had a degree in psychology for right now he was leaning on Robert's side to give the entire thing a shot.

"I'll be there every step of the way to help you," Robert insisted that Lucky wouldn't regret his decision.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Lucky nervously said as the rain hit him and he suddenly came back to reality that the two of them had just been shouting in the rain.

"Come on let's get out of the rain," Lucky suggested, "We look like a bunch of idiots for men who supposedly save the world."

Robert looked at him with a smirk knowing he'd heard that phrase once before, ah yes Luke. He laughed as he turned to walk with him to the airplane, "You know what else you have that you didn't have before?"

"Lock picking skills?" Lucky joked.

"Yes, but you've got more body mass."

"Great so I'm fat," Lucky laughed as they approached the stairs.

"No you're a muscle machine with a damn good crew cut. You're gonna go to that funeral tomorrow and make all the ladies even my daughter wish they could get a piece of you." Robert continued joking.

Before Lucky could even respond, "Don't get any ideas Spencer, my daughter is off limits thanks to the wonderful Patrick Drake."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of falling in love with your daughter," he started to walk up the steps when Robert stopped.

Lucky saw his glare, "Not like there's something wrong with her, she's great…a brilliant doctor, but like you said she's with Patrick."

Robert looked at him with a playful annoyance pointing at the stairway of the airplane, "Shut up and get into the airplane…"

"Yes sir," Lucky nervously ran in.

Robert followed behind and the two finally made it into the airplane, "You better change out of those wet clothes."

"Yeah, you take the bathroom and I'll just put a new shirt on," Lucky suggested and five minutes later Robert walked out of the bathroom with more comfortable clothes on, "So are we up for…" He was going to say a round of poker, but Lucky was oddly enough already fast asleep.

Walking to the small closet Robert grabbed a blanket and placed one over Lucky, "You're gonna be ok Spencer, you're gonna be just fine."


	3. Hurt

Chapter 3: Hurt

Lucky and Robert slept in the same bed at the Metro Court Hotel when they got into town at ten pm. Now it was 6:45 and Lucky was still sound asleep until he felt Robert's arm around him.

"Oh Anna…" Robert cuddled up with Lucky even more who just started to realize what was going on.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," Robert smiled with his eyes clothes, "Take me to bed or lose me forever…"

Lucky was wide awake now, he didn't want to freak out on Robert even though it would be fun to tease him about it in the future. Instead he quietly snuck out of bed and walked to the bathroom where he took hot shower in hopes that not only would it calm him down for today's events, but help him prepare a speech if the opportunity was given to him to speak at Nicholas's and Emily's funeral.

As the shower warmed up he slowly removed his blue PCPD t-shirt that he slept in from last night. Feeling the steam from the hot shower rise up onto the mirror he took one quick look at himself.

"Damn," he looked down at his lower right abdomen near his rib cage where black bruises now existed. He then glanced at the other side of his abdomen where he a small patch remained from a knife that had sliced his skin into flesh wounds, "Fucken communists."

He had other wounds as well, but never led on that he was in pain. One of the greatest things Lucky had learned was how to deal with physical pain without the use of drugs which had been decided by Robert and officials that Lucky could never be given pain pills. Lucky didn't mind, it only helped him stay away from his addiction as well as make him a tougher man and when Lucky first came to the program he was nothing more than a wimp.

Walking from the bathroom he held a towel to his ear where he noticed it had started to lightly bleed and picked up the phone, "I'd like to order room service, send me a first aid kit and…" He looked at Robert peacefully sleeping, "A cup of coffee and your best breakfast meal, leave it outside the room, thanks."

He quietly hung up the phone and walked back into the bathroom where he took a ten minute shower. As the hot water hit his skin as the soap stung his every wound Lucky tried to focus on today's ceremony, the task at hand. Lucky thought about how he would describe his relationship with Nicholas. The bad blood between their families and how none of it mattered because they shared the same mother, a woman who equally loved both of them, they were brothers that stood by each other in good times and bad.

He ran his hands through his hair while turning around so that the water could hit his entire body and thought about another person who had also changed his life, sweet Emily. She was the only friend he had in Port Charles when his parents finally decided to settle down again and he was the only friend she had. Together they grew up forming an unbreakable bond. She was responsible for introducing him to Elizabeth, just like he was responsible for introducing her to Nicholas. They were responsible for pairing each other up with the loves of their lives, their soul mates and Lucky was happy that at least Nicholas and Emily had found each other and come to love each other even after love didn't seem like an option. They lived the fairytale that people only dream of and Lucky was happy to know that they in a way died together just as two people who love each other should.

He quickly finished up not wanting to use all the hot water up in case Robert was gonna take a shower and grabbed a towel from the rack stepping out to dry himself. Putting the towel around his waist he walked out of the room to see Robert still groping the pillows thinking it was Anna and silently laughed. He then opened the door to see that the men had done much more than follow orders; they had also brought up their suits and car keys. Lucky was impressed at the service here; Carly had actually managed to be good at something besides sleeping with every man in town.

Bringing the cart in as quietly as he could he saw Robert stir, "Anna they're after us…"

Lucky quickly grabbed the first aid kit and walked past the bed stopping to see Robert making out with the pillow, "Until next my love."

He nodded his head back and forth at how funny Robert was when he sleeps and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Robert opened his eyes to reveal that he had been kissing a pillow, "Spencer…" Robert clenched his jaw knowing that Lucky had placed the pillow there as a joke.

"Very funny!" He shouted as he threw the pillow at him.

Lucky laughed, "I'm not sure what's funnier, you making out with my pillow or trying to feel me up…"

"Ha ha ha, you're just as witty as your father, what time is it?"

"Little after Seven, I took it upon myself to order you coffee and breakfast," Lucky said as he spread shaving cream along the bottom of his face.

"Thanks," Robert turned around when he saw drops of blood hitting the floor.

"Lucky did you get checked out when you got back to the United States?" Robert looked to see where the blood was coming from.

"Yeah, why?" He looked to see that his ear was still bleeding, "Darn it!"

"Where's the first aid kit?" Robert knew all his ear needed as a small bandage.

"Right there," lucky pointed as he quickly finished up shaving.

Robert was amused that Lucky was shaving when he had no hair to shave, "Why are you shaving again?"

"It relaxes me," Lucky said as Robert took out the gauze and medical tape.

"We might have to get you check out by Robin after the funeral. I'm sure this is just a small cut or burn from the explosion, how far away were you when you planted that bomb underneath his car?"

"Not far enough," Lucky took a clean towel and cleaned his face before Robert tried to put a small bandage on.

"Ok well let that be a lesson…that should do it, I'll bring some supplies with me to the funeral in case it starts bleeding again.

"What do I say if people ask? Car accident?" Lucky wondered how deep the lie had to be.

"Well you could just say you were injured on a mission, you just can't say what you were doing on that mission," Robert informed him, "And by the looks of those bruises, I think you might have more than just a burned ear."

"The ribs are fine, the only thing that hurts is my shoulder, I feel the stretches are pulling,"

Robert looked over to see that the stitches were still intact, "Well I guess that means no sex, no pity sex."

"What?" He wasn't sure if he heard right, had Robert just used the word "sex?"

Robert realized he made a fool out of himself, "Never mind."

"Right," Lucky smiled as he started to walk out of the bathroom, "I'll let you have the shower now."

"Oh I took one last night," Robert walked out, "Take your time."

"It's ok I need to get ready and maybe write a speech," he walked towards his suit case.

Robert turned the light off in the bathroom, "Or read that letter."

Lucky turned to him, "Not today, to ready my brother's final thoughts on the day of his funeral…" Lucky looked away as he grabbed a new pair of boxers.

"You need to do it soon," Robert walked over to the cart grabbing a piece of bacon.

He walked over to his suit hanging up, "Well not today maybe tomorrow. I'll open it before we leave."

Robert stared at the bacon, "Cooking definitely not a strong suit here, let's go out for breakfast, I know this great little place on the outskirts…"

"Ok," Lucky said with his back to him as he walked into the bathroom again.

As Lucky put his suit on he thought about Robert's comment, _you_ _need to do it soon._

Robert started changing into his suit when Lucky walked in with his pants on, "What's so important about that letter?"

"Sorry," Lucky walked back into the bathroom to get his white shirt on.

Robert wondered if he should tell him, most of the comments made in the letter would help Lucky and possibly others gain closure, but there was something Nicholas asked that would require Lucky to possibly leave the field and change his life forever.

"Come in Lucky," Robert tucked in his shirt.

"Sorry again, but I just want to know why that letter is important?" Lucky put his black jacket on and then grabbed the tie.

"It just is Lucky, I can't tell you, but please do it today, it might help you gain closure," that was as much information he could provide.

Lucky became fixated on fixing his tie, "Alright Robert, I'll do it today." He tried to promise.

"let me help you," Robert walked over for he had just put his tie on.

"Robert how come you and Anna aren't together?" He knew his question was out of the blue, but it was small talk.

"Because we just aren't, our careers make it impossible to be together and then there's the past." Robert paused.

"Haven't you forgiven yourself for the past?" Lucky was surprised by his words for it didn't seem to make sense for Robert to hold on to his past when he preaches to him about letting it go.

"Something's I have, but you know Robin…and…You know Lucky I'll make you a deal." Robert straitened the tie.

"Don't ask me personal questions and I'll stop hassling you about the letter and everything else," Robert backed away to see how he looked.

"I won't ask anymore questions, but don't stop hassling me," Lucky stared at him.

Robert looked at him confused.

Lucky walked over to his suitcase where the letter was, "If you stop hassling me I might never open this letter and I might never deal with my unfinished business don't let me off the hook."

"Ok that's a promise," Robert sat down on the bed and put his shoes on.

Lucky tucked the letter on the inside of his black jacket and walked over to the breakfast he ordered to test the food out, "You're right, this stuff does taste like crap, Carly must have found out we're staying here and is trying to poison us."

Robert laughed, "Come on, let's go." Robert grabbed his coat, "I just wanted to let you know before you ask that all of this is being paid for by the government, the hotel room and the car," Robert picked up the key.

"The car?" Lucky didn't see what Robert was suggesting.

Robert opened the door before looking back at Lucky who was putting his wallet and important papers in a pocket in his jacket, "Lucky? Have you ever driven a Lamborghini?"

Lucky smiled in disbelief, "Um no?"

"Well you're gonna learn," Robert threw him the keys.

Lucky caught the keys, "Really?"

"Are you questioning my orders soldier?" Robert teased him.

"No sir," Lucky laughed still in disbelief that he was gonna drive a car like this.

"Than get out this door son," Robert motioned and Lucky walked through the doorway.

Robert retraced the words he just said, son. In the past couple of months he and Lucky had grown close, Robert considered him his son and wondered if Lucky considered him his father.

He closed the door behind him and put the occupied sign on the door handle, "Hey wait up!" Robert ran.

"Better catch up old man!" Lucky teased as he jumped in the elevator.

Lucky held the elevator open, "Glad you could make it."

Robert looked at him not amused, "Let's go."

He was just about to push the bottom floor button when a woman shouted, "Hold the elevator!"

Lucky held the elevator to see a tall woman with long black hair run in, "Thanks!"

"No problem," Lucky smiled as he checked her out from head to toe, he noticed her red shoes and became more interested.

He pushed the button and quietly stood in the elevator.

"You guys going to a ball or something?" She noticed their fine suits that were similar to tuxes, but different.

"Funeral," Lucky corrected her.

"Oh I'm sorry," she frowned at him.

He looked up to see sparkling red lipstick, "Yeah."

Robert slightly hit Lucky to make a move, "Um so, I've never seen you around here before…"

"Oh I just got here, I'm here on business," she smiled pushing her hair behind her ear to see that Lucky had a bandage on his ear.

"What happened to your ear?" She looked at him in concern, "Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." He looked at Robert wondering what to say.

Robert decided to help him out, "Lucky Spencer?"

She turned around to see who the man was.

Lucky looked at him wondering what was going on, "Yeah I'm Lucky Spencer."

"So you're that famous cop that rescued the hostages here during that crisis?" Robert pretended to be a fan.

"Yeah," Lucky glanced at Claudia.

"And you put Lorenzo Alcazar behind bars?" Everything Robert said was true.

"Yeah I did, are you a fan or something?" Lucky laughed.

Robert patted him on the back, "Huge, tell me how is your new job in Washington D.C. Rumors say you're a spy for the CIA?" Robert joked and Lucky panicked for a second surprised by what he said, but Robert sternly looked at him to continue to deliver the act.

"Well are you?" Robert asked.

"If I tell you than I'll have to kill you," Lucky grinned.

Robert pretended to be threatened, "oh well I just wanted to let you know that you're definetly missed around here."

Robert walked back over to his side of the elevator.

Lucky looked up at her, "Sorry, I get people like that once and a while."

She was slightly impressed, "So you're name is Lucky? Does that mean I'd be lucky to get a date with you?"

"Depends…" He glanced up at her. She had beautiful brown eyes, brown eyes like he'd never seen before.

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on what you want to do with me after the date," Lucky smiled with attitude.

She was completely interested now, "Well…" She heard the elevator opening.

Robert walked out to give them privacy but to also to continue playing the role of a stranger who didn't really know him.

She pushed him against the elevator, "Come up to room 719 and I promise you won't be disappointed."

"Guaranteed?" He teased her.

She looked back, "I always follow through, 9 sharp, I don't like to be kept waiting."

"I don't plan on making you wait," Lucky flirted back wanting her now.

"Nice meeting you Lucky Spencer," she walked out.

He looked down happy that his name was lucky for tonight he would be getting lucky, "Wait."

She turned to him, "Yeah?"

"I didn't catch you're name," Lucky almost didn't need her name; he wanted her even though he didn't know her.

"Claudia," she wanted to remain a mystery.

"Claudia what?" He was compelled to ask.

"Come to dinner and you just might find out," she winked and then turned the corner leaving him hanging.

Robert came from behind him when the coast was clear, "No pity sex." He joked.

"Not tonight there won't be," Lucky glanced at him, "Looks like I'm getting lucky tonight."

Robert turned him around to where the dealership was, "Didn't I tell you you'd meet someone, what was her name?"

"Claudia," he told him walking down the hall.

Claudia walked back down the hall to see the man who claimed to be his fan with his arm around him. It made her wonder if Lucky Spencer was really a spy for the CIA or something much more mysterious. Whoever he was it didn't matter, she wanted him and Claudia Zaccarah always got what she wanted.


	4. Remembering Emily Quartermaine

Chapter 4: Remembering Emily Quartermaine.

Author's Note:

Please listen to the song Nara (theme from cold case). Enjoy and don't forget to review.

Lucky watched as Elizabeth and Jason walked in the church hand in hand. He watched as Lulu walked in with some unknown boy about her age along with Luke, Tracy and the rest of the Quartermaines. His eyes wandered to Robin who oddly enough showed up without Patrick and stayed close to Mac, Maxie, Maxie's boyfriend, Georgie and Spinelli. Last, but not least he noticed the only family Nicholas had besides the Spencers, Alexis and Sam. Everyone was there, but two people, two people whom he felt should have been there. He wasn't thinking about himself or his mother, he was thinking about Nicholas's son, Spencer and their young infant daughter, Paige. After much thought he realized that this wasn't a place for a child, a three year old wasn't old enough to deal with the loss of two parents. Eventually Spencer would have to understand death, but with death came love and swore to himself in that moment that he'd make sure that someone would make the boy and later their daughter understand that, understand the love story, the fairytale that they lived.

He took a deep breath as they all entered the church realizing that the ceremony was getting ready to start and that it was time he came out of hiding.

"You're hands ever shake Robert?" He lifted up his hand.

"Once and a while," Robert gently grabbed onto Lucky's hand forcing his hand to stop moving, "Lucky you can do this."

He glanced up at Robert who let go of his hand he slowly set his hand down and assured Robert, "Oh I know, I know I can do this."

"Than let's go," Robert put his hand the door.

"You go in without me," Lucky looked at clock trying to figure out how much time he needed, "I just need some time to myself. I promise I'll come in at some point."

"I want to see you in there. They were two people who loved you very much; you owe them to be there."

"I know, thank you Robert and um don't tell anyone I'm here, I still kind of want it to be a surprise if anyone asks any questions."

"Alright, I'll see you inside." Robert opened the door to see the priest about to close the doors to the ceremony, "Wait sir!"

"This is the Emily Quartermaine and Nicholas Cassadine Funeral right?" Robert asked.

"Yes it is and it's a good thing you're here, we're just about to start," the priest started to close them when Robert offered, "Let me do it, you get started."

"Well thank you," the old man smiled and walked into the main room.

Robert creaked open the door so Lucky could slide in and then wandered to the doors that lead to the church. He looked in the rows and at last saw Mac who remained in the back with Georgie and Maxie and of course his daughter.

"We are gathered here today…" The priest begun to spoke and Robert felt it was a perfect time to find his seat next to Robin.

Robin looked over, "Dad?" She whispered.

"Shh…" He quietly whispered back smiling at her before nodding hello to Mac who noticed he was there.

"We are gathered here today to remember the lives of Nicholas Cassadine and Emily Quartermaine." The priest looked down at his notes as he continued to introduce what today was about, remembering two people who meant a lot to many people.

Lucky sat in the car thinking about today and the people he was suppose to be remembering, but whenever he tried to remember his brother and Emily it only made him feel guilty that he wasn't their to witness the few hours that they were the happiest of their lives. He wondered if he had been there if he could have convinced Nicholas to live for his son, he wondered if he could have been able to protect Emily, he wondered if he could have changed the outcome of the night. He had an outburst, a fit of rage as he blamed himself once again for things that were really out of his control.

"This is all your fault!" He shouted at himself, "Just like your failed marriage, the child that she lied to you about, you are your father! You're a loser Lucky Spencer!" He became a person he didn't want to become, but by doing this he was forgiving himself.

He hunched over feeling a whole different set of emotions, "Nicholas! Emily! I'm sorry, I wanted to be there I did, I wanted to, but I couldn't. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for the marriage, for the lies, for everything, I want to make things better."

It was as if he heard a voice in his head, possibly his mother's, but more likely his heart, "You're forgiven. It's ok."

Lucky became calm again. He pulled the mirror down and wiped the tears from his eyes, grabbed the first aid kit and grabbed a small wipe to wash the emotions off. He threw the wipe down at the first aid kit and checked out his face, "Much better."

He was about to put the mirror up when he saw the bandage on his ear. He slowly took it off to see if it was done bleeding, he didn't want to bring any unnecessary attention to himself and walking into a room of people you haven't seen in months with bandages covering you up would only worry them. Lucky didn't want to reconnect with his family, he wanted to say hi then goodbye and leave without attaching himself to anyone.

The priest looked up, "A close friend of theirs would like to speak on their behalf, Elizabeth Morgan."

Elizabeth nervously looked at Jason who slightly frowned at her for the occasion, but encouraged her to speak, "It's ok." He whispered.

She slowly got up and smiled at the crowd that remained faceless today, "Nicholas and Emily were two people that had a significant role in my life and the lives of everyone here today."

Lucky smiled one last time, "It's now or never."

"Emily was my best friend, a brilliant doctor, a sister, a daughter, a mother, and a wife. Even though they weren't married Nicholas and Emily were already married in their hearts," Elizabeth looked down at her notes trying to keep her composure, "The same can be said for Nicholas, my best friend, a excellent business man, a brother, a father, and a prince." She slightly laughed along with the rest of the crowd knowing that Nicholas really was royalty, but he was a prince in his character, in the way he treated everyone around him, in the way he loved Emily.

Putting his hand on the door he opened the car door.

"If you knew Nicholas and Emily you knew that they were perfect for each other even when they weren't together they remained the best of friends. The night they died, they loved a lifetimes worth," Elizabeth looked down almost losing it.

"Grace, dignity, generosity, kindness, unconditional love, we all know that Emily personified those qualities, but there was something else, something that wasn't quite apparent and that is what I would like to address first," she paused.

He closed the door and walked to the curb, one step closer to being reunited with the people that needed him today.

"If she wanted you to do the right which was always clear to her she would win you over with calm and reason and before you knew it you were doing exactly what she suggested. And if you chose to do the very thing she urged you not to her love never wavered because she was loyal to the people she loved no matter what. Especially her notorious slaying nutty family never had a child that was so unlike the family that adopted her at least on the surface, but as it turned out she was a perfect fit."

He hesitated putting his hand on the door.

Elizabeth smiled as much as she could at Edward and then Monica, "I know you can barely think right now, but when you can I hope you take comfort in knowing that you more than anyone changed the course of Emily's life. You came along when she need you the most you. You took her into your heart into your home you and Alan became her inspiration. You gave her focus and ambition and I know that she never stopped being grateful for that. More than anything or anyone the Quartermaines were responsible for shaping the incredible woman she turned out to be, you should all be very proud."

He opened the door and slowly, but quietly closed the door behind him where he wandered to the door that wasn't propped open.

"Emily had a wonderful family, but she also had a wonderful brother that she kept close to her heart, Jason," she looked down at him.

Lucky knew she was right, no matter how much he despised the man, which was an understatement. Emily defended him, just like he would defend Lulu or Nicholas, you defend the people you love and Emily did that, "He owned a place in her heart, a place reserved for him and only him, he wasn't just her brother, he was her hero." She took a deep pause before panning to the medical staff.

"Emily was known for making families beyond her own, especially with the people she worked with. Epiphany, Patrick, Bobbie, Dr. Ford, Emily learned so much about the power of medical team work, but she also had her family of girl friends, Robin, Kelly, Lainey whom will always have Jakes," she smiled at them remembering the good times they had.

Elizabeth looked down at two pictures, she was happy that Emily had experienced mother hood. "There was one other thing that Emily loved more than being a doctor or being with her favorite girls, Emily loved to be a mother. Even though she wasn't Spencer's mother, she did her best to be the mother he deserved; she risked her life to save him, she'd do anything for that little boy…"

She looked down remembering the moment as she spoke, "I'll never forget when Emily told me last fall that she was pregnant. She was completely ecstatic saying to me 'Elizabeth…this is great our kids are gonna grow up together, they're gonna be best friends just like us." The tears were slowly building up in her eyes.

Glancing at Monica for Monica was the one to help her in situations like this, "Emily never thought she'd be able to have children because of the cancer and when Paige was born prematurely in May, Emily was scared, but like many times before Nicholas didn't let her give up or lose hope. He made her see that anything is possible and they got their miracle. I had never seen her so happy, being a mother to both of Spencer and Paige was the high light of her life, they will always know what love is and will always know how much their mother and father loved them," Elizabeth hoped she had done right so far, but there was one thing still hanging over her head.

Elizabeth took another deep breathe, "There is one more person that I'd like to point out who had a huge, tremendous effect on Emily's life."

Lucky looked in a mirror and straightened his tie, this was his queue, "He couldn't be here today, but without him Emily and Nicholas probably would have never met, he was her first real friend, he held the four of us together, the musketeers…" She looked down slightly laughing.

"I'd like to mention…" She looked up and there in the doorway was the man she thought would never return, "Lucky…" She looked at him in disbelief and so did everyone else as they turned around in their seats to see Lucky Spencer standing before them.


	5. Remembering Nicholas Cassadine

Chapter 5: Remembering Nicholas Cassadine

Lucky ignored the fact that everyone was staring at him, he had to ignore them if he was going to walk down isle and ask Elizabeth to take over. He did just that.

She watched him walk towards her, he looked the same, his face still held a charm that she adored, but as he stepped onto the platform and walked towards her she begun to see more of the man he had become. A man who was completely different from the boy she, Emily and Nicholas had grown up with. His eyes said it all.

"Can I…"

She smiled, "Go ahead."

He smiled at her and stepped up to the podium.

"I apologize for walking in like this, but when I got the word that my brother and best friend had passed…I felt like I owed it to them to be here," he glanced at Lulu who was still in complete shock that he had made it.

"I just want to say a few things on be half of my brother and Emily and then I promise to return this spot to Elizabeth," he glanced at her who didn't mind that he take the floor for she was still surprised that he had made it.

"Nicholas and Emily's friendship was a gift, I know that, you know that and I was fortunate enough to call them my best friends since we were teenagers…" He looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"We all grew up together, Emily, Nicholas, Elizabeth and I. I never thought that I would introduce Emily to the man she would come to love for the rest of her life and I never thought she'd return the favor and introduce me to Elizabeth, to someone I would become very close to," he stared at her for seconds on end before glancing away not wanting to catch her saddened glare of how they ended.

"In the good times and bad the four of us remained the best of friends," he knew it was somewhat of a lie, but continued, "We had a bond that will never be broken, never."

"Alexis and Sam you two were his family and a part of his life. Alexis you were the only Cassadine who had his best interests at heart, you gave him the confidence he needed to be his own person. Sam, when he found out he had another cousin, he befriended and welcomed you to the family, you became someone else in his life that he would sacrifice his happiness for," he smiled knowing that would make her feel like she was important.

"Robin," he panned to the Scorpios, "Robin you not only were one of his best friends, but he kept you high up their on people that he respected and loved because you gave him his son. You had the guts to tell him the truth regardless of what it would cost you. You did what you knew in your heart was right and gave him a little boy whom he needed so very much after Courtney's death," he hoped that what he was saying about this particular event wasn't hinting to them how much he praised her over Elizabeth's ability to tell the truth.

"You and Patrick gave him a chance to see our mother again, my mother influenced him to get back together with Emily to allow himself to be happy with Spencer and their soon to be daughter, and I don't know anyone else besides Emily and his children who made him so happy." Lucky saw her genuine smile, what he said really got through to her, he could tell and for some reason it made him happy inside, it made him feel different about her.

He looked at the crowd as a whole again, "If my mother were here today she would say that her son, Nicholas, was steady and calm and out of her three, Nicholas shared her spirit of generosity and they shared the same heart," he smiled at Leslie for raising such a wonderful daughter who grew up to be the best mother she could be to Lucky, Lulu and Nicholas.

"My brother was a man full of wonderful qualities, a brother who felt responsible for Lulu and I," Lucky looked at his sister, "Lulu, when he discovered that he had a little sister and when he discovered that you were sick, he didn't hesitate helping you because you were his family, he was apart of our family," Lucky saw his dad's smirk, but even Lucky knew his dad in some way loved Nicholas.

"He was a man that put everyone ahead of himself, and when you asked him to do the selfish thing, to put himself first in times where it really mattered, when his happiness was at stake he'd look at you and reluctantly agree, but deep down he didn't want to. He loved his family, he loved Emily and he loved his children. That will never change. My brother was selfless, that is how I will remember him and I hope that is how you will choose to remember him…" Lucky looked down with his eyes closed.

"I find comfort and peace that in his last moments he finally did something for himself," he looked up at the crowd, "The happiest times of his life was when he was with Emily, she was his princess and he was her prince."

His lip trembling he grabbed onto the podium with more force trying to keep his emotions in, "I will carry Nicholas and Emily in my heart for as long as I live."

Lucky smiled one last time at the crowd and then slowly backed away from the podium. As he started to step off the platform he turned to look at their pictures that had been set up, he frowned having more regrets than ever that he missed out on such a crucial part of their lives.


End file.
